¡Siempre Hay una Oportunidad!
by AnnAndre92
Summary: Un matrimonio frustrado, lleno de lagrimas y dolor. Un amor que ha perdurado a pesar de los años. Saori se encuentra desilusionada de la vida por lo que le toco. Saga le demostrara a Saori que SIEMPRE HAY UNA OPORTUNIDAD, para cambiar, mejorar y sobre todo SER FELIZ. (Era un One-Shot, pero mucho que explicar y detalles que no se dejan pasar por alto... U.A)
1. Chapter 1

_SS pertenece a M,Kurumada. Es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO. La historia es mia_

_Esto en realidad era un One-Shot, pero como hay muchas cosas que detallar, no pude dejarlo asi_

_Que lo disfruten, otro SagaxSaori_

* * *

**¡SIEMPRE HAY UNA OPORTUNIDAD!**

Café's – 'Siempre Hay una Oportunidad'

Un local, unCafe's, mesas blancas con asientos algunas otras con muebles de color café. No muy lejos de allí estaba un par 'discutiendo'

-Saori – Milo un hombre alto de cabellos y ojos azules más claros. Milo era un abogado reconocido, y asi mismo el hermano de Saori – Hasta cuando vas a aguantar? Dime que no te ha pegado..? Por que si es asi voy y le doy en los testículos – dijo mientras se colocaba una mano en la frente

-No! – Exclamo Saori, una mujer joven, aproximadamente de 24 años, cabellos lilas claros hasta la cintura, ojos azules. Llevaba un vestido blando – Seiya, ha cambiado, lleva una semana llevándome flores, regalos, y detallitos lindos. Ya no hemos peleado más Milo – comento alegre. Saori llevaba aproximadamente casada tres años con Seiya, los primeros tres meses fue muy buen matrimonio, de allí en adelante, todo empeoro, la relación se fue a pique, Saori nunca le peleaba a Seiya sin embargo el todo le reclamaba. Milo el hermano de Saori estaba cansado de meterse en la relación, pero mientras ella no reaccionara y oyera los consejos de su hermano

-Saori, una semana? – Comento este mientras sonreía ironico – Tiene Otra Saori

-Que dices? – pregunto ella ofendida, aunque por dentro lo sospechaba.

-Es la verdad, ayer te grita hoy te regala cosas, tiene otra Saori.

-Espero que no – Susurro Saori

-Como que esperas que no? – pregunto Milo, Saori lo miro sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, Milo se sorprendio – Estas embarazada Saori? – Pregunto Milo, en ese momento llego otro hombre, alto de cabellos de color azul violeaseo, y ojos de color azul, llevaba unos zapatos de vestir, un pantalón elegante y una camisa ¾. Saori lo vio y se sintió un poco nerviosa

-Saga gracias a Dios que llegas – exclamo Milo mientras se colocaba de Pie –

-Estas muy altero – comento sonriente mientras estrechaba su mano – Saori como estas? – Saga se acerco y beso la mejilla de Saori, ella rechazo el beso echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Saga noto el gesto de Saori y se sintió un poco incomodo – Pasa algo?

-Dime que Seiya no te ha prohibido Saludar a hombres? – pregunto Milo. Saori solo agacho la cabeza – Saori eres mi hermana, y me dueles. Oyeme por favor – Saori se levanto de su puesto y salio. Milo puso su mano en su frente para luego llevarla a su cabello y revolverlo

-No se que hacer Saga – Saga miraba la preocupación de Milo – Ayudame

-Por eso me llamaste? – Milo asintió – Vere que hago, quieres un Café? Pregunto Saga

-Voy por mi sexta taza desde que Saori llego – Ambos rieron. Milo ahogaría sus penas y rabias con su amigo y colega Saga.

* * *

Saori manejaba su carro, manejaba un corola el año 2008, color blanco. En el camino secaba algunas cuantas lagrimas, no podía llegar a la casa y con el riesgo de que Seiya la encontrara, y viera que estuviera llorando. No tenia animos de escucharlo pelear. Sin embargo llego a la casa, y se asombro ver el carro de su esposo allí, un corola negro del mismo año. Saori estaciono su carro, se acerco a su casa, esta vio que estaba abierta, se quito los tacones y entro a la casa, habia un palpito en su corazón. Puso su tlf en silencio para que Milo no la llamara en cualquier momento. Dentro de la casa escucho unos ruidos en la habitación de arriba. Se armo de valor y comenzo a subir las escaleras, vio que la habitación del ruido estaba medio abierta, cuando llego, odio en ese momento tener que admitir que su hermano tenia razón, Seiya tenia otra. En la habitación, estaba Seiya con otra mujer completamente desnudos ambos. LA mujer estaba encima de el. Saori saco su tlf, tomo una foto y mando un Msj

'Tenias Razon. Tiene otra. No llames' mando el mensaje a su hermano, y guardo su tlf, se armo de valor, aun con lagrimas en los ojos y entro a la habitación

-Saori – dijo Seiya apenas la vio

-Idiota – le lanzo sus tacones y se fue corriendo

* * *

-Saga - comento Milo mientras leia el mensaje furioso - Mira – Milo entrego el tlf a Saga, este leyó el mensaje, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto –

-Vamonos, yo manejo – dijo Saga

-Llamare a Shaina para que busque mi carro – Milo tomo su tlf y comenzo a llamar. Salieron del Café's, se montaron en la camioneta de Saga y este empezó a manejar.

* * *

-Soy una tonta – lloraba Saori mientras caminaba descalza, se abrazaba asi mismo. En ese instante empezó a llover, sono un trueno y la lluvia comenzo a caer – Lo que faltaba – dijo para si misma

-Ese imbécil me las va a pagar – comentaba Milo mientras intentaba localizar a su hermana entre tanta lluvia

-Tranquilo Milo – manejaba Saga.

-Ella debía casarse contigo, siempre lo dije –

-Ella no me prestaba atención, estaba encantada con el hombre con motos y carros modelos. Te recuerdo que para el entonces yo aun estudiaba en la universidad y tenia una bicicleta – Ambos rieron, estudiaron juntos en la universidad y Saga siempre coqueteo con Saori, pero ella estaba encantada con Seiya. – Alli esta comento Saga que la vio entre tanta lluvia, se estaciono cerca. Milo se bajo del carro directo a buscarla

Saori estaba sentada en un banquito, solo se abrazaba así misma mientras sus lagrimas se escondían en la lluvia

-Saori – susurro Milo

-Si vienes… a reprocharme – ella sollozaba – No estoy… - Saori no aguantaba más las lágrimas, sintió el abrazo de Milo rodearla

-No hermana, solo quiero cuidarte cuando no pude – Abrazo Milo con fuerzas a su hermana. La tomo de la mano y la llevo a la camioneta de Saga. Este se sintió muy apenado por lo que estaba mirando, siempre le decía a su hermano Kanon, que el jamás le hubiera hecho algo así. Y en ese momento se lo reprochaba aun más.

-Mojaremos tu camioneta Saga – comento Saori entre risas, intentando ocultar sus lagrimas, Saga estaba furico, igual que Milo, pero intento esconder su rabia, se volteo en su propio asiento, y le sonrio a Saori

-NO te preocupes, se secara – Saori sonrio. Milo se sento atrás con su hermana, ella se recostó en su pecho. Milo pidió su tlf y vio que tenia más de 20 llamadas perdidas de Seiya

-Lo tendrá Saga, que el conteste si el llega a llamar – Saga tomo el tlf – vamos a tu apto Saga mejor, No quiero llegar y que Shaina me vea así, y menos a Saori. – Saga asintió. Y manejo un rato, Saori se quedo dormida en el pecho de Milo, este empezó a acariciar el cabello de Saori.

-ME detendré en una tienda – dijo Saga, Milo intento hacer contacto visual sin que Saori se pudiera despertar – Tu y ella están empapados, para que ella no se resfrie y tu menos – Milo toco el hombro de su amigo. Saga manejo un poco más, se encontró una tienda y compro varias mudas de ropa – Para que tenga varias mudas de ropa en tu casa, ¿se quedara allí no?.

Ese día cambiaria para Saga, para Milo y para Saori.

Llegaron al Apto de Saga, tenía dos habitaciones, una para el y otro para su estudio, donde habia una computadora y al lado una enorme biblioteca. Entrando al apto, estaba la sala, un comedor. Y una cocina a simple vista. Milo cargo a Saori hasta la habitación de Saga, tomo la ropa y la vistió, Saga le dio una toalla para que la secara. Alli dentro Milo la seco, quito las ropas mojadas y la cambio por ropa nueva y seca. Saori seguía rendida

-No despertara –comento Milo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Saga – no importa si duerme aquí?

-Para nada

-Sigue llamando? – pregunto Milo

-A cada Segundo, y mandando mensajes – Milo miro inquietante el celular, Saga no se lo dio – no te dare el tlf, yo procesare el divorcio, hay pruebas suficientes si eso es lo que deseas oir – Milo agradeció mientras estrecho la mano de su amigo – agarra las llaves, es tarde. No creo que Salga mañana – Milo asintió – Te llamo cualquier cosa, anda a descansar Milo

-La amo sabes? – dijo en un susurro mientras apretaba su puño – Me duele verla sufrir Saga – la voz de Milo se quebró – Le prometi a mis padres que la cuidaría y la protegería, no creo que este haciendo un buen trabajo

-Claro que si – comento la voz de una mujer. Saga y Milo voltearon a ver a Saori, que se habia despertado. Tenia muchas lagrimas en los ojos. – Fui yo la que no supo hacerte caso – Milo se acerco rápidamente para abrazar a Saori, Saga miraba aquella escena. Milo abrazo a su hermana y beso su frente

-Hoy te quedaras aquí, mañana vengo por ti. – Saori miro a Saga – a el no le molesta – Saga miro ironico a Milo quien sonreía – Te amo hermana, se que no querias que te lo reprochara, pero tenia razón – Saori asintió – Mañana es otro dia para hablar mejor – Milo nuevamente estrecho la mano de su colega y se fue

-Si quieres algo para comer pídelo – comento Saga – y si quieres comer algo diferente pídelo igual, podemos comer comida ¿te apetece? –

-Si, me provoca una pizza

-Mañana procesaremos tu divorcio – comento Saga mientras buscaba en el tlf el numero de las pizzas

-Divorcio? Yo no creo que deba…

-Saori – miro Saga con reproche – Ha pasado antes verdad?

-Si, con la misma mujer, lo he visto en varias ocasiones, pero es mi esposo y debo aceptarlo

-Saori, cuando vas a entender que el no te ama, tu crees que es una buena relación aceptar que un hombre te engañe con otra. Si tenias tiempo en eso ¿Para que le mandas un mensaje a tu hermano con la foto? – Saori agacho la mirada. Saga estaba echo una fiera – Explicame Saori, porque no entiendo. ¿Tu sabes lo que cualquier hombre haría por tenerte? Por verte feliz, por estar alegre contigo, porque tu estes bien, darte lo mejor del mundo, darte la vida que mereces, con hijos o si ellos como tu quieras – Saori intentaba hablar – Tu sabes lo que yo detesto verte en ese estado, verte llorar, ¿Sabes lo que me duele?

-Saga – susurro Saori – no pensó que luego de cuatro años, desde que la conocio, cuando se caso y aun asi seguía allí, intentando enamorarla. Ella puso su mano en su corazón.

-No es de hombres hacer llorar a una mujer, es de cobardes. Estoy molesto Saori – le dijo finalmente – Me duelo, y me ha dolido por años verte así. - Saga se acerco a ella y le dio su tlf – Llama a lo que necesites, estare en el estudio – Saga fue a la cocina, tomo par de cervezas y se encerro en la habitación. Saori suspiro aguantando más lagrimas. Llamo y pidió dos pizzas. Se sento en la sala a esperar.

. Mientras algunas lagrimas volvían a salir, apoyo sus brazos en las piernas, recordaba aquella escena a cada momento, puso sus manos en su cara, y empezó a llorar de nuevo, apretaba la pollina que caia en su cara. Saga oyo los sollozos de la chica, ya se habia bebido una cerveza, Daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Escucho el timbre, salio a atender las pizzas, pago al hombre y cerro las puertas, Saori intento disminuir su llanto, pero no podía. Saga dejo las pizzas de un lado se sento al lado de Saori

-Disculpame – dijo Saga – Estos momentos no son para decir como me siento yo, no debi decir como me siento lo que importa es saber como te sientes tu – Saga miraba a Saori

-Tu crees que tengo derecho a ser feliz? – pregunto sollozando

-Claro – Saori miro como Saga le sonreía – todos tenemos derechos a ser felices, lo que pasa es que bueno… A veces nos toca sufrir un poquito ¿Vas a comer? –

-Si, vamos a la cocina –

-De que pediste las pizza's?

-La mia una margarita, con…

-Jamon y maíz extra – completo Saga, no sono a un reproche. Saori se percato de aquello, y Sonrio de medio lado. Saga reviso la otra caja y se asombro al ver la de el

-Camarones, Champiñones y Jamon – dijo Saori – Como las comias cuando ibas a la casa – Saga la miro, la detallo, tenia ojos hinchados y buscaba cualquier manera de que no hablar del tema. La cocina era pequeña, tenia unos estantes de color negro, un fregadero, una cocina a gas, cuatro hornillas, de color negras, la nevera blanca, y un mesón grande pegado a una pared, donde Saga cocinaba, preparaba todo. Frente a la cocina estaba el comedor, una mesa de madera, y cuatro sillas a su alrededor. Colocaron las Pizzas y se sentaron en ellas, empezaron a comer gustosas las pizzas

-Te compre ropa – comento Saga – Te compre vestidos, ropa intima, y dos pares de zapatos. Mientras estés en casa de Milo, supongo que te quedaras alla, mientras pase todo esto

-Vestidos? Como son?

-Bueno – Saga trago lo que masticaba – Llegan a la rodilla, son colores pasteles, algunos con mangas y otros no, con un leve descote en el pecho

-No puedo usarlos – comento Saori

-Que? – pregunto dudoso – como que no? Si siempre lo lucias y se te veían espectacular

-Seiya no me dejaba usarlos, por eso deje de usarlos – Saga la miro curioso – le molestaba que alguien me mirara o dijera nada

-Imbecil – comento Saga mientras comia otro pedazo de Pizza – No sabe como se siente el hombre cuando le halagan a su esposa. Pobre Idiota

Saori iba a hacer un comentario en aquel momento, pero sintió nauseas y salio corriendo al baño que estaba en la habitación de Saga. Este se paro rápidamente para ir detrás de ella, escucho como vomitaba detrás de la puerta, busco su tlf y llamo

-Hermano, como estas? Bien gracias, necesito un favor. Puedes venir con tu esposa? Esta Saori aquí, la hermana de Milo. Si. Esta en el baño vomitando. Si Seiya es un imbécil. Aja, podras venir? Si? Necesito resolver unas dudas. Te espero – Saga busco en la cocina un vaso de agua fría, volvió a la puerta del baño, espero a que Saori medio abriera la puerta para dárselo

-A quien llamaste? – pregunto Saori – te escuche hablar –

-Viene Kanon y su esposa Tethis, ella es medico. Te hara un chequeo

-Saga – negó – Yo se que tengo

-Cuanto?

Saori agacho la cabeza, Saga la miraba penetrante

-Igual vendrá mi hermano y mi cuñada, hay que descartar peligro. Necesito que me respondas

-Un mes – Susurro Saori, mientras comenzaba a llorar. Saga solo se acerco a abrazarla, en ese momento deseaba más que nunca que ella llorara de felicidad y no de tanta agonía.


	2. Chapter 2

**La próxima va en el orgullo**

**Casa de Milo **

La casa de Milo era un espectaculo de casa para los visitantes, era una casa de cuatro pisos, el primer piso tenia muebles negros de cuero, en el centro una mesa de vidrio con, una enorme cocina de marmol, juego de cocina de colores negros y plateados matizados, una habitación de licores, y un baño para la visita, el segundo piso tenia tres habitaciones, dos para los hijos, una de la visita y otro baño. El tercer piso era exclusivamente del cuarto de Milo y su esposa. Un televisor pantalla plana, al frente de la cama matrimonial, de pino, bien cuidado. Un closet del tamaño de una pared, con grandes espacios para acomodar lo que deseara. Y el baño, que no podia faltar, una bañera, regadera, un lava manos y todo de la mejor ceramica del pais. EL ultimo piso era el estudio, habia una inmensa biblioteca con más de tresmil libros, habia una zona donde habian maquinas de ejercicios.

Milo habia llegado, sin animos sin nada, cerro la puerta de su casa y se recosto a ella, tenia la mirada baja, y suspiraba con resignación. Milo escucho los pasos de tacon de quien es su esposa, fue alzando la mirada para poder observarla, tacones negros de gamusa, aproximadamente de unos cinco centimetros, un pantalon de blue jean, ajustado a su figura, una camisa negra, un poco transparente con encajes al final de la camisa, llevaba en el cuello un collar de perlas que era juego con los zarcillos que llevaba, ojos y cabellera verde, que estaba sujetada con un cintillo negro

-Como te sientes amor? - pregunto

-Fatal Shaina - Shaina era la esposa de Milo, desde que ambos estaban en la universidad, Shaina se desempeñaba como profesora del área de Matemática en la universidad, mientras Shaina estudiaba en la facultad de Educación ,Milo en la de derecho, ¿Como es que llegaron a conocerse? Bueno, Milo se sabe que era bastante bonchon, sin embargo han sabido llevar muy bien su relación. Milo miraba con dolor a Shaina - Sabes cuantas veces se lo adverti Shaina? - Shaina asintio - CUantas veces le dije que no aceptara su compromiso, que la vida no solo es lujo - Milo alzaba más la voz, ya se habia separado de la puerta y caminaba alrededor de la Sala

-Milo - murmuro Shaina, siempre habia visto a su esposo con una enorme sonrisa, hoy sin embargo no habia señal de aquel gesto

-Sabes... - Milo aguanto las lagrimas que querian salir - Sabes cuantas veces le dije que ese maldito le era infiel? - empezo a alzar la voz - CUANTAS VECES QUISE EVITARLE AQUEL DAÑO, PORQUE LO SABIA? DEMONIOS!

-Lo se, te cansaste - se acerco ella para abrazarlo - pero a veces debemos aprender por las malas

-Y Ciro? - pregunto el, Ciro era el primogénito de Milo, tenia sus cabellos y los ojos de su madre. Ella solto un poco el abrazo

-Esta durmiendo - Shaina sin embargo no parecia tener buena cara - otra cosa - shaina suspiro - Creo que tendremos más de una visita aqui

-Que paso? - pregunto alzando una ceja

-El Sr Kardia viene en camino - Milo se asusto - No solo eso

-Que más? - Shaina respiro

-Sabes el hijo del primer Matrimonio de tu papá? - MIlo empezo a negar

-Que? - exclamo con asombro - El matrimonio de mi papá con DIana? - Shaina asintio - Esto sera un desastre

-Literalmente - respondio Shaina

**Apto de Saga**

En la habitación de Saga se encontraba Saori y Tethis la esposa de Kanon. Tethis era un mujer alta y esbelta de cabellos dorados y ojos azules muy claros. Kanon y Saga eran identicos, la diferencia de Kanon a Saga, es que Kanon tenia el cabello más claro. Tethis era doctora gineco-obstetra, por eso atendia en privado a Saori, mientras que Kanon era Policia.

-Que haras hermano? - pregunto Kanon, ambos hermanos se encontraban en la Sala del Apto

-Nada, le dije a Milo que asesorare su divorcio, aunque ella no quiere

-Bueno Idiota - exclamo su hermano - mientras puedas tener cercanía con ella, demuestrale que puede haber un cambio, que ella puede cambiar

-Como es que pasa que todo el mundo le dice que su relación con Seiya nunca funcionaria y ella jamás lo vio? - pregunto retoricamente Saga, Kanon solo alzo los brazos. Tethis salio en ese momento de la habitación. Ambos hermanos fijaron su mirada en la de ella

-Que pasa? pregunto Saga

-Bueno - respondio ella - Tiene dos semanas y media, debo verla en una semana y media, cuando tenga el mes, ahorita porque no tenia mucha orina en el vientre no pude ver mucho, pero no parece ser un embarazo normal. Por como se produjo todo, parece ser un embarazo más peligroso, es un embarazo no deseado

-COmo que por como se produjo? - pregunto Kanon, ya que Saga meditaba las palabras

-Esto ella me lo confeso como amiga - respondio Tethis - asi que si alguno de los dos se les va la lengua - señalo a ambos - los castro - ambos tragaron grueso pero asintieron - Fue obligada

-Explicate - dijo Kanon

-Bueno, me conto un día que Seiya llego borracho y la obligo a intimidar - Saga apreto los puños con fuerzas, estaba furico

-Quiero pegarle hasta cansarme - susurro molesto

-Tendras la oportunidad - dijo Kanon

-Por ahora hay que concentrarse en el bebe, en ella y que salga de esa relación insana - Lo cual era verdad, Saori se encontraba en una relación totalmente insana. Tethis y Kanon se despidieron, Saga les abrio la puerta para despedirlos. Ido su hermano y cuñada, toco la puerta de su habitación donde ahora dormia Saori

-Puedes Pasar Saga - respondio ella. Saga entro y la consiguio acostada en su cama, arropada de pies a cabeza, esto le parecio extraño

-Solo vine a buscar una cobija y mi pijama para dormir - comento este

-Donde dormiras? - pregunto ella debajo de las cobijas

-EN la sala mientras tu duermes aqui - respondio el - ¿Que haces oculta bajo las cobijas? - Saori se descubrio para que Saga la viera, ella se sento. Otra vez estaba llorando, Saga no pudo evitar sentirse mal, se acerco a ella y se sento a su lado, ella automaticamente busco su pecho y se recosto alli a llorar

-Soy muy tonta - dijo ella - no se que hacer

-Bueno - Saga la abrazo - si eres tonta eso no hay que negarlo -Saori solto una risa - y respecto a lo otro, puedes dejar que uno te ayude - Ella se despego de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos, Saga coloco sus manos en la cara de ella para secar las lagrimas - Deja de llorar, relajate, piensa en otra cosa. Si deseas este fin de semana podemos ir a mi casa, alli hay piscina y te relajas

-Esta no es tu casa? - Saga comenzo a reir

-Por favor - respondio con risa y un poco de alardes - esto es una miniatura comparada con mi casa

-Ay Disculpa - ambos rieron. Saga tomo sus cosas dispuesto a salir - Saga - lo llamo ella, el volteo a mirarla - tu cama es matrimonial, puedes... Si quieres, dormir aqui, no quiero estar sola - Saga sonrio de lado, fue al baño a colocarse su pijama, el cual eran unas bermudas y una camiseta, se acosto del otro lado de la cama, no podia negarse a la petición de su eterno amor. Prendio la lampara que habia al lado de su cama, saco un libro para leer, ella acerco a el, pego su almohada muy cerca de el. Mientras Saga 'leia' Saori se quedo totalmente rendida. En lo que corroboro que estaba dormida. Se sento en su cama y saco el tlf de Saori

-50 llamadas perdidas y 10 mensajes - murmuro. Era abogado asi que debia tener todas las pruebas suficiente. Se dispuso a leer los mensajes del tlf de Saori

**_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Te estoy llamando, acaso no oyes? Contesta esa vaina - **Y asi habian varios mensajes recientes, comenzo a leer los mensajes más viejos

**_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _No llego esta noche**

******_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Como es eso que te vieron en la calle sin mi? Con quien andas?**

**********_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Porque no respondes? Es verdad? Que haces con Hyoga caminando por alli? Y tomados de la mano**

**************_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Ese idiota podra ser tu primo, pero quiere algo más  
**

******************_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _RESPONDEME DE UNA BUENA VEZ SAORI KIDO, O ES QUE ESTAS DE REVOLTOSA CON ESE IMBECIL**

******************_Saori Kido: _Seiya calmate por favor. No estamos haciendo nada malo. Solo conversamos. EL no tomo mi mano  
**

**********************_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Ah no? Entonces, yo debo estar loco. Te quiero en Media hora en la casa o tenemos problemas**

**********************_Saori K, Mendoza: _Si amor, ya voy de regreso a casa  
**

**************************_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Nada de amor, cuando andas de revoltosa por alli**

******************************_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Me mentiste Saori, no has llegado a la casa**

_******************************Saori K, Mendoza: Estaba en el baño. Seiya podrias traerme una prueba de embarazo**_

_************************************__Seiya P, Rodriguez:_**********************************Ahora estas embarazada? De quien coño es? Porque ese mocoso no es mio.**

**************************************_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _No me vengas a echar el carro a mi, después que andas con cualquiera. y Sales a mis espaldas**

**************************************_Saori K, Mendoza: _Seiya por favor! Claro que es tuyo, yo jamas te seria infiel  
**

******************************************_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Que insinuas que yo si? Ese es el imbecil de tu hermano que te mete mariqueras, te he dicho que no hables con el ni con el otro gafo de su amigo Saga, que lo unico que quiere es llevarte a la cama**

**********************************************_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Me llego a enterar que saliste a verte con tu hermano y que este ese imbecil con el, te las veras conmigo en la casa**

-Ah es que soy un gafo - susurro Saga ironico mientras leia los mensajes, respiraba con agite mientras leia los ultimos mensajes

**************************************__****************************************_Saori K, Mendoza: Buenos Dias amor, te fuiste sin despedirte. Queria desearte un feliz dia. Te quiero_**

**************************************_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Y a esta hora es que te despieras? Sabes que me hice el desayuno solo? Para que crees que estas en la casa? Para atender a tu marido, el cual haces mal de paso. Por cierto, ayer revise tus mensajes, ¿Que haces con mensajes guardados de Saga y otros tipos? Me haces el favor y lo borras. Por cierto, te bote todos tus vestidos que muestras muchos, alli tienes blue jeans y otros accesorios, que no me entere que andas luciendo tu cuerpo. Porque me va a conocer. No quiero que te le acerques a ningun otro hombre de acuerdo: NO me conoces Saori, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. **

Saga se extraño al ver su nombre por alli ¿Que mensaje era ese? Se fue a los mensajes guardados y reviso que habian cinco de el, los abrio para leerlos, tenia tiempo que no mandaba mensajes a Saori por la misma situación que vivia

_**Saga G, Teran: **_**Hoy el día esta más despejado y con un sol radiante. Este día tan especial debes compartirlo con tus seres amados. Que tengas un Feliz Cumpleaños bonita. Son 24 años que te lucen hermosos. Buen Dia princesa**

**__****Saga G, Teran: ****Hola princesa. Buen Día. Hoy me acorde de ti escuchando 'Uptown Girl' de Westlife, recuerdo que la ponias cada minuto cuando estudiaba en tu casa. Cuidate**

******__****Saga G, Teran: ****Buena dia hermosa. Hoy ascendieron a tu hermano, ahora es Juez, su primer trabajo le toco juzgar a unas prostitutas, hubieras visto su cara cuando reconocio a muchas de ellas. Ironico no? Hoy lo celebraremos, avisame si quieres ir, yo puedo pasarte a buscar. Inventamos algo para que 'tu esposo' no enfurezca**

**********__****Saga G, Teran: ****Saori, espero que me entiendas. Pero fue molesto que ese imbecil te sacara a gritos de la casa de tu hermano. Ese pana no te merece. Vales más que eso Saori, entiendelo.**

******************************************************__****************************************_Saori K, Mendoza:_****************************************Saga te estimo mucho, Seiya me ha prohibido verte ni escribirte, gracias por las cosas hermosas que me escribes pero... Lo siento**_**************************************  
**_

**************__****Saga G, Teran: ****No te disculpas. Solo no quiero un día pasar y encontrarte llorando por ese 'niño mimado'. No te preocupes, no te escribire más, asi estaras más tranquila. Cuidate mucho bonita**

Saga suspiro ante este ultimo mensaje, recordo que ese día se habia deprimido como nunca. Bebio hasta que su hermano lo llevo arrastrado a su casa, Saga era de poco beber, pero ese día... Guardo el tlf, lo coloco en silencio. Reviso el suyo y era de Milo

_**Milo E, Mendoza: **_**Pana, mi padre y mi hermano mayor llegan mañana. Seiya llamo a la casa de mi padre y bueno... No te dire como se puso mi papá y el. Pero se que mi hermano mayor viene en camino, sabes lo temperamental que es el. Paso temprano a buscar a Saori, tu si puedes vas con Shaina a comprar unas cosas. Gracias**

Saga se acosto ahora en la cama, Saori seguia sumergida en un profundo sueño, el solamente se acomodo para que pudiera seguir durmiendo

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Saga se desperto gracias a la alarma de su celular, cuando se movio, no supo ni cuando ni como paso, pero Saori estaba dormida en su brazo y el la abrazaba con el otro. Ella dormia con una sonrisa en el rostro. Saori necesitaba ser querida, y el queria darle todo lo que ella le falto con Seiya; como pudo la acomodo en una almohada y se levanto. Se baño alisto y preparo desayuno. Regreso a su habitación y ya Saori estaba vestida, llevaba un vestido que Saga le habia comprado era rojo, con lunares pequeño Blancos. Unas zapatillas rojas, y una pañoleta blanca. Saga se sorprendio al verla asi

-Wow - exclamo ella se sonrojo

-ME veo mal verdad? - pregunto ella. Saga nego rapidamente

-Para nada - respondio sonriente - Te ves hermosa - Se sentaron a desayunar, no hablaron mucho, ya que ambos el hambre los estaba literlamente matando. PAsado media hora, MIlo llego al Apto de Saga, sudaba frio. Estaba nervioso, no por la llegada de su padre. Si no por la de su hermano Mayor

-Saga SHaina esta abajo en tu carro, dejamos a Ciro con su mamá. Acompañala, yo hablare con Saori en el camino

-Que pasa MIlo? - pregunto su hermana - Estas nervioso

-Me entenderas cuando te explique en el carro - Saga dejo todo en el fregadero. Cerro su Apto y bajo, estaba la Grand Cherooke color dorada de Milo, y el Autana de Saga color negra. Cada cual se monto en el carro correspondiente para tomar los distintos rumbos.

**Autana de Saga**

**-**Sera una dia largo- comento Shaina que estaba de copiloto

-Asi es - respondio Saga - sabes que lei los mensajes del Celular de Saori

-Y que descubriste? - pregunto ella

-Lo mismo. Un idiota que no lo valora y ella que se ve que no respondia con miedo. Sabes que le prohibio salir con Milo

-Idiota, es su hermano ¿Que le pasa? - pregunto Shaina alzando sus manos como molestia

-No solo eso - sonrio de Lado - me llamo Gafo - Shaina y el empezaron a reir. Luego de varias calles cruzadas, se consiguieron con el corola de Saori, Saga y Shaina se miraron dudosos, cuando vieron a un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, camisa roja y blujeans rotos, llevaba unos lentes del sol

-VAya - dijo ella - alli va el 'susodicho'

-Ya vera - Saga se bajo de la camioneta, persiguiendo a Seiya

-Saga! - grito Shaina quien se toco bajar para perseguirlo.

-Hey Seiya - lo llamo Saga, Seiya volteo a mirarlo, y sonrio al verlo

-Pero mira quien esta aqui - dijo con Sarcasmo - el señor abogado. No tengo tiempo para ti, tengo una cita

-Vaya, como se nota que te preocupa tu esposa - respondio con Sarcasmo. Seiya lo miro furioso

-No es mi esposa, es una amiga -

-Que curioso, tu si puedes tener amigas y Saori no puede - dijo con Sarcasmo - Creo que el revoltoso es otro no? - Saga apretaba fuertemente sus puños, esperaba el momento indicado, Shaina se mantenia a distancia, muy ansiosa.

-Callate, tu no sabes lo que hablas. Me ayudara a buscar a mi mujer. Que es MIA no tuya imbecil

-Esa mujer, debe ser tratada por respeto además, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente

-Que? - cuando Seiya pregunto recibio un puñetazo de Saga en toda la cara, haciendo que este cayera al piso

-Esta es por llamarme Gafo - Saga se acerco a el y lo tomo por el pecho de la camisa, para otra vez lanzarlo al piso, se acerco a el y dio una fuerte patada en el estomago

-¡DALE DURO SAGA! - grito Shaina

Cuando Seiya se volvio a levantar recibio otro golpe de Saga en la cara, Seiya botaba sangre por la boca y nariz, por más que intento defenderse, Saga le dio otro puñetazo más, se acerco a el y lo miro fijo - Y esta por Tratar mal a Saori, aunque deberia darte más. Pero sus hermanos se encargaran - Saga comenzo a alejarse, Shaina sonria victoriosa, Seiya comenzo a levantarse, tambaleaba de un lado a otro

-Me las vas a pagar - le dijo Seiya, Saga se volvio acercar a el, Seiya se inmuto a decir algo, se sintio amenazado - NO me amenaces mocoso. Mira que se cosas de ti que tu mismo padre, yo puedo ver tu expediente si quiero - Seiya trago grueso -. La proxima vez, no sera un golpe en la cara. Sera en tu orgullo

-Me...estas...amenazando? - pregunto miedoso, al saber que Saga podia ver su expediente policial

-No - sonrio de lado Saga - es una Advertencia por las buenas

Saga y Shaina se retiraron de alli, caminaron hacia la Autonana y se montaron, la respiración de Saga era bastante agitada, Shaina sonreia triunfante

-Te sientes mejor

-Mucho - respondio este - Quede con ganas de más, pero se le vienen cosas peores a Seiya.

-Es verdad - afirmo Shaina - Es verdad...


	3. Chapter 3

**Les debo una ENORME disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar! Estoy full, estoy en mi trabajo final de grado y de verdad estoy dedicada a eso,ya que sin ello pues no me graduo... De verdad espero que me sepan entender, luego de que termine todo esto prometo actualizar más seguido.**

**Aquí el 3er capitulo :D que les guste**

* * *

-Te sientes mejor

-Mucho - respondio este - Quede con ganas de más, pero se le vienen cosas peores a Seiya.

-Es verdad - afirmo Shaina - Es verdad...

* * *

**DECIDIDA A CAMBIAR**

******Autana de Saga**

Luego de la pequeña paliza dada por Saga, el junto a Shaina volvieron a su camioneta y tomar camino

-Bueno Saga - hablo Shaina luego de un rato largo de silencio - ¿Ahora a donde vamos?

-Iremos a la oficina - respondio - si viene tu cuñado, lo mejor sera tener a la mano los papeles del divorcio

-Mi cuñado - susurro ella - Pobre Milo estaba cabezón con tan solo pensarlo

-Y creeme que se pondra más cabezon cuando Saori diga que esta embarazada

-¿QUE? - Grito Shaina sorprendida -

-Pense que lo sabias

-Tuyo? - volvio Shaina a preguntar asombrada, Saga se puso nervioso

-Tu eres loca - le dijo - No, es de Seiya - arrastro las ultimas palabras

-Te hubiera gustado que fuera tuyo? - Pregunto picara Shaina

-Evidentemente - respondio este - sin embargo, su embarazo es muy delicado, dependiendo de lo que pase, pues estare pendiente atento a cualquier cosas, criarlo...

-Como si fuera tuyo - concluyo su copiloto - Que lindo..

-Claro - acoto Saga - dependiendo de lo que pase hoy - Los dos cruzaron miradas y soltaron un suspiro, Shaina paso sus manos por su cabello para revolverlo. Estaban ansiosos

**Aeropuerto **

-Milo - le habla Saori insistente - Que hacemos aquí en el Aeropuerto, me dijiste que me ibas a explicar en el camino pero te quedaste callado, que pasa? - Saori vio como su hermano mayor tragaba grueso, y su respiración se agito, cuando siguio la mirada de Milo pudo entender porque su ansiedad, ella empezo a sentirse asi.

-Por que no me dijiste que mi papá venia? - pregunto ella en un susurro

-No solo el - respondio Milo - mira quien viene detras - Cuando Saori miro con más detalle, vio que detras de su padre venia otro hombre. Milo y Saori no emitieron ninguna palabra, solo respiraron profundo hasta que vieron a su padre frente a ellos

-Es que ustedes no pueden dejar de meterse en líos sin que yo este presente? - pregunto sarcástico el padre de los hermanos, quien de inmediato solto sus maletas para abrazar a sus hijos -

-Bendición papá - dijeron ambos abrazando a su padre.

-Bueno, hay cosas que me deben explicar, sobre todo tu Saori

-Si padre - Saori asintio, detras de su padre, aparecio la otra figura masculina, llevaba unos lentes oscuro y una plena seriedad

-Milo. Saori. Que grato verlos - aquel hombre sonrio - Aunque seria más grato si las circunstancias fueran otras - comento este, quitandose los lentes y mirando con reproche a su hermana menor

-Ay ya Shaka! - reclamo su padre - Ya hablaremos mejor - Shaka asintio, se acerco y estrecho la mano a Milo y abrazo con muchas fuerzas a Saori, quien respiraba profundo para reprimir las lagrimas. Shaka beso su cabello

-Ya hablaremos hermana - Saori asintio en los brazos de su hermano mayor. Shaka era un Cirujano de fama Mundial, había dado grandes aportes a la medicina, asi mismo, era el hijo mayor de Kardia, el primogénito de su primer matrimonio con Diana, una mujer muy timida, cabellos amarillos, piel blanca y ojos azules, quien lamentablemente murio cuando Shaka tan solo tenia tres años de edad por una fuerte enfermedad. En apariencias físicas Shaka es la replica exacta de su madre. El unico parecido que tiene Shaka con su padre en apariencia fisica es el color de ojos, en personalidad nada. Es el Medio Hermano, y por ende el mayor de Milo y Saori.

-Bueno - aclaro Milo - llamare a Shaina, esta con Saga, para que vayan a la casa

-Saga? - pregunto Shaka curioso - Ese es tu colega no Milo? - Milo asintio. Saori no emitia ninguna palabra. Caminaron hasta el carro, todos se subieron y sintieron hacer el viaje más incomodo de todo el recorrido, ya que ninguno hablaba, la tensión estaba en el ambiente

**Qta Leonis-Centaurus**

**-**Ya va - reia un joven moreno de cabellos castaños claros- Como no quieres que me ria de la paliza que te dieron si merecida la tenias

-Aioria! - reprocho el otro joven de cabellos castaños más oscuros, y llevaba una cinta roja atada en su cabello - Es tu primo, ten consideración

-Aioros por favor! - Aioria seguia reprimiendo las risas - Si merecido lo tiene ¿O no? - Seiya estaba siendo curado por su tía, ya que sus padres estaban lejos, y estaba viviendo en casa de sus tios con sus primos

-Seiya ¿Que te paso? - pregunto su tío, en un tono muy serio, un hombre que tan solo en apariencia fisica era imponente

-Tio Apolo - hablo Seiya con un pedazo de hielo en la boca - Fue Saga, me dio una paliza

-Saga. Es raro ¿Que sucedio? - el hombre volvio a mirar a Seiya quien no decia nada

-Dile! - exclama Aioria - Mira papá, el dice que no, pero yo insisto en que si fue así, además de la paliza que le dieron - Aioria reprimia las risas - supongo que fue así

-Puedes terminar de explicarme Aioria o seguiras riendote de la desgracia de tu primo?

-Bueno papá - hablo ahora Aioros - Seiya tiene otra mujer - Apolo miro furioso a su sobrino - Saori logro tomarle una foto, supongo que se la habra mostrado a Saga, y este bueno...

-Merecido lo tienes Seiya - hablo su tio - tu crees que Tenma te lo perdone? Has derrochado su dinero hasta más no poder, lo has malgastado, y lo unico bueno que pudo tener tu vida, también lo tiraste al suelo

-Saori vendra a mi - aseguro Seiya, Apolo nego igual que sus primos - no pretendo hacer nada, Saori regresara a mi

-Estas equivocado primo - hablo Aioria - Cuando a Saori le presenten la oportunidad de algo diferente lo tomara, y no solo eso...

-Te daras cuenta muy tarde, pero muy tarde de lo que perdiste Seiya, y ya no habra marcha atras - concluyo su tio Apolo - además Saori es una mujer muy hermosa, los hombres le llueven

-Y Saga es uno - aclaro Aioros, quien también habia estudiado con Saga algunas materias en la universidad, pero si toda la secundaria y básica - Y desde que estamos en la universidad ese hombre ha estado enamorado de ella

-Saori no se fijaria en alguien como el - refuto Seiya - Saori es mia y ya - sus primos y tio cruzaron miradas

-Te vas a dar un golpe muy fuerte Seiya - hablo Aioros de nuevo - Te arrepentirás de tus malas acciones

Seiya ignoro los comentarios de su tio y primos, quienes obviamente tenían la razón. Seiya se arrepentiría de lo que hizo y de lo que le tocaria pasar.

**Casa de Milo**

El ambiente estaba tenso en la casa de Milo, Saori estaba sentada en uno de los muebles con tres asientos de la sala. Kardia daba vueltas en círculos una vez más, Shaka se encontraba sentado en otro sillón solo, meditando, observando todo a su alrededor. Milo estaba al lado de su hermana, Shaina y Saga se mantenian de pies, un poco distantes. Todos esperaban que Saori comenzara a relatar lo que sucedía

-Saori - corto el silencio su padre - Seiya me ha llamado a mi casa, el cual no tiene ningún motivo, para decirme que mi hija, mi princesa esta lejos de la casa, que te fuiste sin ningun motivo y razón...

-¿Dijo eso? - pregunto un poco Alterado Milo

-Deja que papá termine de hablar Milo y luego hablan ustedes - hablo Shaka, Milo respiro profundo obedeciendo las palabras de su hermano

-Que te fuiste de la casa como si nada, que dejaste tu carro tirado en medio de la nada, que no contestas el celular. Hija ¿Que pasa? - Saori nuevamente permanecia en silencio, no queria hablar. Su padre empezaba a perder la paciencia - Saori! - hablo un poco más fuerte

-Seiya le era infiel papá - respondio Milo por ella, Saori se apretaba las manos. Esa confesión hizo que Shaka se pusiera de pie de inmediato mostrando una fuerte molestia en su rostro

-¿Qué? - gritaron padre e hijo

-¿Desde cuando? ¿Como lo supiste Saori? ¿Como lo sabes tu Milo? - cada pregunta salio a gran velocidad del padre de Saori, estaba impactado, sin embargo Shaka parecia estar analizando cada una de esas palabras. Saori evitaba el contacto visual de su hermano que la miraba interrogante

-Papá, las preguntas estan mal formuladas - hablo Shaka - Saori ¿Desde cuando lo sabias y no querias admitirlo? Y respondes tu, no quiero oir a Milo

-Bueno - Saori respiro profundo - No se cuanto tiempo el estaba con ella, pero...

-Saori! - hablo Kardia perdiendo la paciencia, la cual no era mucho la que tenia

-Se que me ha estado siendo infiel desde hace más de un año - El grito de asombro por parte de su hermano y padre no se hizo esperar, Kardia miraba a todos lados, pero su mirada se postro en Milo, el cual era la replica exacta de el

-Milo ¿tu sabias verdad? ¿Por que...? No entiendo - reprochaba su padre

-Milo me lo dijo muchas veces papá - aclaro Saori para defender a su hermano - Me insistio muchas veces, pero yo no lo quise hacer caso. Hasta que un día los encontré en mi casa, tome una foto y la pase a Milo, diciendole que tenía razón

-Si es que Milo te insistia tanto porque no lo oías hermana? - pregunto Shaka - Que más paso en esa relación?

-Más nada -

-Disculpa? - esta vez fue Milo quien pregunto retorico - Saori o hablas tu, de todo lo que ha pasado, o suelto yo - Milo se puso de pie - Como es que más nada, cuando cada vez que estabas conmigo no pasaba ni un segundo y te llamaba. Que el día que me dieron el ascenso como juez, tuviste que venir a escondidas, o ni tanto porque a la hora vino el imbecil a jalarte por los brazos y arrastrarte hasta el carro - las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar por parte de Saori, sus hermanos y padre le estaban dando con todo. Shaina se vio obligada en interrumpir, Saga se sentia muy mal por como se encontraba Saori

-Basta Milo! - ordeno Shaina - Y ustedes dos también, vinieron a juzgarla o ayudarla? Tan solo tiene 24 años de edad, ¿Que quieren? ¿Perfección de su parte? Por favor, o se calman o se calman, no permitire que Saori este aqui escuchando puras acusaciones. Son sus hermanos y padre, comportense y oiganla. - los tres hombres respiraron profundo. Shaina asintio al ver como calmaban sus emociones. Saori le agradecio con su mirada y Shaina se regreso a su sitio

-Milo tiene razón, papá. Seiya el primer año de matrimonio se comporto muy bien, luego de alli, parecio - Milo la perforo con la mirada - corrijo, mostro lo que era, o sus intenciones. Todo lo peleaba, todo lo discutia, me mantenía vigilada, no me dejaba hablar con nadie, ni con mis amigas, por eso estaba aislada. Es verdad, me veia hasta con Milo a escondida. NO me dejaba tener ningun tipo de comunicación contigo papá, y mucho menos con Shaka. Las lineas de los telefonos estaban intervenidas, si llamaba a Shaina para contarle como me sentia, a la noche era una pelea por eso

-Te llego a pegar Saori? - Pregunto Shaka. Saori no respondio, Kardia se tuvo que sentar en el sillón, coloco sus manos en la frente. Shaka respiro profundo.

-Saori - esta vez hablo Saga - Le mentiste a Milo cuando te hizo esa pregunta hace dos dias en el Cafe's? Saori - volvia hablar Saga - te llego a levantar la mano? - Saori no dijo nada, solo movio su cabeza afirmando la pregunta. Shaka golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pared que tenia cerca, a Milo se le notaba la respiración agitada.

-Por que no lo dijiste hermana? - pregunto Shaka - tu sabes lo que eso significa

-Es darle una paliza bien dada - acoto Milo

-No se preocupen - hablo Shaina para liberar la tensión - Saga se encargo de eso - las miradas de todos se centraron en Saga - Hoy mismo, antes de venir para aca

-Hiciste eso Saga? - pregunto Saori con reproche. Saga a pesar de sentirse acusado por parte de Saori, tuvo que admitirlo

-Si - Saori quito la mirada de Saga - Y que querias que hiciera Saori? Tu crees que es facil ver esa foto que tienes en tu celular, o leer los mensajes que el imbécil ese te mandaba, que te acusaba de infiel, que te daba ordenes, que te prohibio verte con Milo, que me falta el respeto. ¿Me quedo de brazos cruzados? - Saori no lo miraba, pero todas las palabras de Saga eran ciertas - O que hacia? Me quedaba de brazos cruzados como hice durante tus cuatro años de matrimonio. Que Milo bien sabia que hacia Seiya, porque varias veces le toco encontrarse con el en el juzgado porque andaba de bonche con unas prostitutas! - Saga alzaba más la voz - O que? O es que acaso el tenia razón diciendo que eras una revoltosa? Me quedo cruzado de brazos sabiendo que te dijo cualquiera? Que crees que hubieran hecho Milo o Shaka, inclusive tu padre - Saori se puso de pie furiosa y encaro a Saga

-Todo lo estas haciendo por un valor sentimental! Por ti! - grito ella

-Ah no! - exclamo el indignado - Y que hago? Seiya se merecia eso y más, no importa si los golpes que les di fueran mios o de otra persona. Acaso tus hermanos no hubieran hecho lo mismo? Agradece que fui yo, quien lo hizo, porque si hubiera sido Milo le hubiera costado su trabajo, su casa y su familia. O si le hubieras dicho a tu padre y a tu hermano todo lo que sucedia, no se hubieran venido como ahorita para resolver esto. Si tu hubieras hablado en el momento a lo mejor todo esto se hubiera solucionado desde un principio

-Y divorciarme es la solución? - pregunto ella dolida sin dejar de mirar a Saga

-Ah no! - exclamo esta vez Shaka - Anda Saori, regresa a la casa con el tranquila - hablaba con Sarcasmo Shaka - no va a pasar nada, ¿Que te caiga a golpes? Tranquila cada golpe es un te quiero ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y VALORATE! - Le grito Shaka - Es obvio que debes divorciarte, ese imbecil no te merece, es más que ni se te ocurra llamarte. Si debo mudarme para aca, para tenerte cerca y cuidarte. Lo hago, pero no te quiero ver cerca de el.

-Saori - luego de tanto tiempo estar callado, Kardia su padre por fin hablo - ¿Abuso de ti? - Kardia se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a su hija con mucha calma - Respondeme con sinceridad ¿Abuso de ti? - Saori empezo a llorar, no sabia responderle a su padre, pero se armo de valor. Shaka y Milo la miraban preocupados

-Un día... Llego muy borracho - las palabras eran cortadas por la respiración agitada y las lagrimas que salian sin control de los ojos de la chica - Y... me obligo, me obligo a tener relaciones con el... Yo no quería papá, yo en cuatro años no habia tenido contacto físico con el, eso trajo consecuencias que...- Saori habia perdido el control, Kardia solo la abrazo, Milo y Shaka sintieron como aquella confesión les daba un golpe en el corazón.

-Estas embarazada verdad hermana? - pregunto Shaka. Saori deshizo el abrazo de su padre y miro a Saga, le suplicaba con la mirada

-Mi cuñada Tethis es obstetra - hablo Saga - ella fue a la casa antes de ayer en la noche, ella le dijo a mi cuñada todo lo que acaba de decir aquí, tiene dos semanas y media, y es un embarazo de alto riesgo, debe ir en una semana y media, cuando ya tenga el mes para volver hacerse el chequeo

-Dijo porque el alto riesgo? - Pregunto Shaka

-A mi no me lo dijo, tampoco pregunte. Te doy el numero de mi cuñada y tu hablas con ella - Shaka asintio -

-Buscaremos un abogado para empezar a procesar tu divorcio Saori, creo que hay demasiadas pruebas a tu favor - hablo Shaka

-Ya tengo los papeles - acoto Saga - Milo me pidio que Procesara el divorcio y yo acepte, no tengo ningun problemas, las pruebas de su telefono, las fotos y la confesión que acaba de decir creo que eso reúne las pruebas suficientes -

-Perfecto - hablo Shaka - ire a hablar con tu cuñada Saga, e irme a acostar, demasiada información hoy, tengo muchos pensamientos negativos asi que debo pensar con mente clara para cuando me encuentre con Seiya - Shaka se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo. Luego fue a donde Milo y repitio el gesto. Se retiro a la habitación de visitas

Shaina se retiro a la cocina junto a Milo, Saga se quedo en la Sala junto a Saori y su padre

-Hija - volvia hablar Kardia - estas viendo porque nunca acepte ese compromiso? -Saori asentia - Yo lo conocia, yo sabia que el no era lo que demostraba ser frente a mi. Entiende un poco a Shaka hija, e inclusive a Milo. Son tus hermanos mayores, son hombres, somos protectores con nuestras mujeres. Hija he perdido a dos grandes mujeres en mi vida, a Diana y a tu madre. Y las ame como nunca habia amado a alguien, aparte de ustedes claro - Saori sonrio - Hija, esos hombres te aman, y aunque cada uno lo demuestre diferente, por dentro se sienten como la peor basura del mundo, porque creen que te fallaron, y que se han fallado a ellos mismos. El que Shaka diga que se mudara aqui solo para cuidarte, indica que se siente muy mal. Hoy ninguno dormira bien, porque has dicho más de lo que pensabamos. Pido disculpa por no advertirte a tiempo, pero supongo que es un aprendizaje que te toco vivir por las malas. Hay hombres que mueren por estar contigo - Kardia hizo señas a Saga - dale la oportunidad - le susurro - se la merece - Saori volvio a sonreir

-Buenas noches papá

-Buenas noches mi princesa - Kardia se despidio con un beso en la frente de su hija, se acerco a Saga que se mantenia distantes de ellos, estrachando su mano - Buenas Noches Saga, te debo mucho

-A la orden Sr Kardia. Buenas Noches - cuando Kardia se retiro, Saga se acerco a Saori, ambos se sentaron el mueble

-Saga - hablo Saori - tu crees que Seiya reaccione bien al saber que si estoy embarazada? Tu crees... Que lo acepte?

-Honestamente... No - respondio - Si lo llega hacer sera por una orden del juez que lo obligue, pero por propia voluntad no lo creo

-En los papeles puedo declarar que no quiero que este cerca ni de mi ni del bebe?

-Bueno, creo que por los momentos no se puede, debo leer un poco más acerca de ello. Porque si haces eso, estarias violando un derecho del niño que es conocer a su padre. Por ahora preocupémonos de procesar el divorcio, si el no acepta el bebe, no te preocupes que no estaras solas - Saori sonrio

-Saga que eres capaz de hacer por mi? - Saga sonrio

-Caerle a golpes a Seiya ¿no te parece suficiente? - ambos rieron. La mirada de Saori se torno melancolica de nuevo

-Todo lo que quiero se va - confeso ella - Mi madre, ahora Seiya

-Tu madre era algo inevitable, y Seiya bueno, no supo valorarte y pagara fuerte las consecuencias, no te creas. Shaka y Milo no se quedaran de brazos cruzados. Lo peor que pueda pasar es que Shaka tenga que operarle y modificarle la cara de nuevo -

-Y tu Saga? Algun día te iras?

-Probablemente cuando me muera - respondio este - pero no Saori, si no me fui antes, menos ahora. No te preocupes - Saga tomo la mano de Saori y estas se entrelazaron . Yo me quedare a tu lado.

-Quiero firmar esos papeles Saga, creo. Bueno no creo, me merezco otra oportunidad, alejarme de ese ambiente que me hizo daño. ¿Cuando estan listos?

-Mañana temprano - respondio Saga. Saori y Saga se quedaron viendo por un largo rato, sus manos se apretaron con mayor suavidad. Mañana era el día en que Saori firmaba dejando atras todo lo malo que habia vivido y se decidia ¡Por fin! a abrirle las puertas a nuevas cosas


End file.
